I Changed You
by angelzrogueslayer
Summary: Angelus never got his soul back & never went to SD.Kris was called instead of Faith, she is toremented by Angelus, Buffy & Co appear soon
1. Prologue: I know what you

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charcters except the ones you haven't seen on the show, Buffy or Angel.**

**Summary: Angelus never got his soul back, he never went to Sunnydale. Dru and darla are dead. Buffy is in Sunnydale and when she died in season 1 Faith wasn't called, Kris was. **

**Prologue: I know what you are, and kill your kind**

He had been watching her, it was one of the things he liked to do, stand in the dark and watch her, she knew that he watched and somewhere deep down she liked it.

She was about 5'6 tall, she had a slim yet curvy figure, her hair was black with blonde highlights and it was just above her shoulders, she had amazing blue/grey eyes that changed with her emotions. She was 18, just out of school. She usually dressed in dark colours or white, which usually were leather or lace pieces of clothing. Tonight she was wearing, a dark denim skirt with that a had a belt attached to it, on top she was wearing a black halter top that showed off a lot, she wasn't shy to flaunt the body she was given to finish she had on black knee high leather boots.

She was out on the dance floor dancing with a guy, a guy that clearly from his point of view wasn't living. She was grinding against him while he danced along with her thinking that he was going to get a tasty meal tonight, but boy was he wrong.

The girl that was dancing, the girl he watched wasn't like other girls, she was a slayer, but most people called her Kris.

He was watching her and she knew it the club was packed but the balcony at the top was relatively empty except him, he always came to her each night no matter where she was, he came and watched, and deep down somewhere she knew she liked his attention.

He was about 6'3 tall, he had a broad, toned, muscular body, his hair was a really dark brown it almost looked black sometimes, it was short and spiky, he had beautiful deep brown eyes that looked right through you and seen into your soul. He was about 240 she didn't have an exact number. He dressed in dark usually leather clothes. Tonight he was wearing black leather pants, a black long sleeved t-shirt and his black leather duster.

He was up on the balcony by himself, he always was. He was always watching and he knew she seen him, he didn't try to be discreet, he just went where he pleased.

The guy standing on the balcony, the guy watching her wasn't like other guys, he was a vampire, but most people called him Angelus.

Kris turned around so her back was to the guy she was dancing with, she looked up and seen Angelus watching her, she winked at him before grinding back against the guy she was with.

The guy then leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Let's go out back."

"Sure." Kris said as he took her hand and led her through the mass of people and out to the back exit. As soon as they were out Kris looked around the alley and seen a make shift stake lying on the ground, so she decided to led the vampire over to there.

She pushed him against the wall and started kissing him she made sure he had his eyes closed before darting down and snatching the stake off the ground, she was extremely fast even for a slayer.

As she got back up he opened his eyes but he though she had just pulled away for breath. He switched their positions so he had he pushed against the wall he then started to kiss her neck, she felt him morph and just as he was about to stick his fangs into her she coughed.

"You think I don't know what you are? I know what you are, and I kill your kind." Kris said a she plunge the piece of wood right through the vampires heart.

"Well you haven't killed me yet, champ." Angelus said leaning against the wall, he had been there for a while but she already knew that.

"Angelus." She addressed him before going to leave the alley, she had been a slayer little over two months, her watcher had died but she knew the basics and she knew she couldn't take Angelus at least not yet. As she reached the end of the alley he appeard in front of her and blocked her path.

"Move, I've got places to go vampires to kill." Kris said putting her make shift stake back in her hand.

"Now, now kitten, no weapons needed, I promise I won't bite." Angelus told her moving closer, she placed the stake in the back of her skirt. "That's better."

Kris rolled her eyes before moving past him, she knew he wouldn't attack her until he thought she'd be a worthy opponent. Just as she thought he was going to let her go he grabbed her arm and she froze.

"Now, kitten I wasn't finished and you were gonna just walk off?" He pulled her closer.

"Yeah." Kris said trying to pull her arm but his grip wouldn't let up. "now like I told you, I am busy." She said the last part slowly. "So could we make continue this later when I'm not slaying, you know my night off is Monday and today is Friday."

"I noticed. But I wanted to talk now." Angelus said pulling her even closer to him.

She moved closer when it looked as though there lips were gonna touch she pulled away pulling her arm too before saying as she moved a safe distance away. "I don't." she then walked off but Angelus never followed her, he stood there cursing himself for taking his concentration off her.


	2. Chapter 1: You and your twisted obsessio...

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones you haven't seen on the shows Buffy or Angel.**

**A/N: Please review so I'll want to write more.**

**Chapter 1: You and your twisted obsessions.**

Kris lived in an apartment in LA by herself, having a roommate would mean questions and awkwardness and that wasn't good thing. She had a lot of friends, one close friend and the rest were more of acquaintances. She had no family, she never knew her dad and her mum had died when she was 16. Her one close friends name was Charles but everyone called him Gunn.

Kris had just gotten up and was in the shower, she didn't have a job and she didn't need one or else she wouldn't need one for a while. Her dad still paid money into her account for her to live off and who had known how big her mums life insurance had been. The thing that was on her mind right now was Angelus, he been watching her for the last month knew nearly everything there was to know about her, she was sure he had cameras in her house and had her phone bugged, but maybe she was just paranoid.

She got out the shower and walked through to her room where she changed into black tight leather pants, a blood red tank top that dipped low and showed of her belly button piercing and the tattoo of a tiger on her lower back. She also had her tongue pierced as well as the top of her left ear, she didn't have the bottom pierced just the top. Her other tattoo was of an angel that was on her right shoulder. To finish off her outfit she put on her black leather ankle boots. She then did her make up dark eye shadow, black eyeliner and blood red lipstick. She straightened her hair and in a few choice strands she curled them just slightly.

She grabbed her keys and some money out of a drawer before leaving the house it was still light out so she didn't need a stake. She stopped by her favourite coffee shop where she bought six coffees and six different slices of pie.

She headed down two blocks where she came to an abandoned building and took a side entrance to it, she then dodged an arrow as it came whizzing towards her head.

"I bring breakfast and this is the thanks I get." Kris smiled at Alex who had been the one to fire the crossbow.

"Sorry, but you don't know who's coming in." Alex said as he took a coffee and a slice of pie.

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of vampires will come here during the day." Kris said rolling her eyes. Just then Zero and Ashley came over as well and each took their drink and food.

"Let me guess, Gunn and Fred are..." she was cut of as Gunn walked down the stairs.

"Right here." Gunn said as he walked straight to the table Kris had put the food on, followed by Fred.

"So how are you two love birds." Kris asked smiling as Fred blushed before ducking her head.

"Thanks for breakfast." Alex said to her just after him all the others said it.

"It's fine, after everything you guys have done for me the least I do is buy you breakfast everyday." Kris said.

Just after sundown Kris decided to leave.

"Right, guys got to head out kill the big nasties, so anyone got a spare stake?" Kris asked and Gunn threw one to her.

"Be careful." Gunn said as he gave her a hug.

"I should be saying that to you human demon fighter." Kris said and Gunn play punched her.

"We can't all be girls and have super powers." Gunn said.

Kris had just walked into her first cemetery and she already felt him following her.

"Look, Angelus, I'm really flattered you want to follow me but I have a job to do and when sexy vampires are following that's kinda difficult." Kris said, he then stepped out of the shadows so she could see him.

"Maybe I just like watching you." Angelus said getting closer.

"Yeah you and your twisted obsessions." Kris said unconsciously stepping closer to him.

"You know you like my attention, just like you enjoyed killing that human assassin." Angelus said stepping forward.

"So we're back to that again huh. And I thought we were pasted it." Kris said again moving close they were now only a few feet apart.

"We'll never be passed that, cause I watched you murder that guy, mmm nothing like your first murder." Angelus said taking the last step, so the were now inches apart.

"I'm so glad I have you here to remind about it all the time." Kris said now taking a step back but Angelus just took a step forward.

"Don't worry I'm happy to help." Angelus said moving forward which made Kris move back but as she tried to move back again she found she had backed herself into the wall of a crypt.

"Mmm, you are looking all nice and fresh tonight." Angelus said shamelessly raking his gaze over her body a number of times, he then placed his right hand above her shoulder and leaned down towards her neck.

Kris didn't move she should have but she never, she knew that he would control her and that's what she liked. She usually had one night stands everyday of the week but her few serious relationships were pretty heavy and in all of them she had been controlled, had jealous boyfriends, they weren't abusive well at least not all of them but they had short tempers. She liked the feeling of not being in control for once considering she had been all her life and she felt if she was in a relationship then her boyfriend should protect her and make decisions for her, she would mostly do what she wanted but the thought of being controlled turned her on.

During her thoughts Angelus had moved his mouth to her ear, he sucked on her ear and licked a line up her ear before nibbling on the skin around her piercing.

He then whispered. "Just so you know for when the time comes I bite on the left hand side. And I can tell you, my mark will be there soon."

She had closed her eyes when he was talking and when he finished he disappeared she waited a few minutes before she opened her eyes, he was still near but was no longer in view.

She then looked around and seen two big green demons carrying axes coming towards her.

"I don't think you're going to get a change to put your mark on me if these demons have their way." Kris said into the darkness hoping Angelus would save her from the Gula demons, she had read about them they were very strong and smart they were hired assassins and she could think of a million demons who would want her dead. The demons were also very hard to kill they went about in twos and there was only one way to kill them and she had forgotten not thinking she would ever come across one.

They looked at her and charged one advantage she had they weren't as fast as her almost had not quite. The fight got quickly under way, Kris kicked one in the backs of the legs and sent it to it's knees before punching it, just then the other one came over and smacked her in the back sending her into a gravestone. The Gula came over to her and rained punches on her body, she had made him drop his axe. The other was just getting up, as the demon sent another punch to her face she felt unconsciousness try and take hold of her but she fought it and used her two legs to push the demon backwards into the second Gula. She sat up but had and extreme pain in her ribs. She spat blood on the ground and looked at the cuts on her arms and torso she felt her face and felt the blood and bruises on it. She leaned on a gravestone and pulled herself up and the two Gula demons both came towards her the first one punched her and then held up her head by her hair as the other one swung the axe.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Saviour

**Disclaimer: I don't own nay of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to joss and ME.**

**A/N: well it has been ages since I have updated I only had one review so I guessed no one was really reading but today I just felt like adding another chapter hopefully I'll get some reviews for this.**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Saviour**

The Gula swung the axe down towards Kris' head but at the last second the axe was kicked forcefully out of the demons hand and landed a few feet away. The demon then looked towards whoever had disturbed them and his eyes fell onto one very pissed off looking vampire.

"Angelus." The Gula stuttered as it walked backwards, when seeing Angelus the other demon dropped Kris and started to back off.

"And what did you think you were about to do?" Angelus asked in an eerily calm voice while still sporting his game face.

"We were…" The demon was cut off when Angelus punched him so hard he flew a few feet backwards. The other demon charged towards Angelus. Angelus side stepped making the demon trip and fly forwards.

Angelus walked over to one of the fallen axes and turned back to face two angry Gula demons. He smirked as he twirled the axe around in his hand.

"You should be careful who you try to kill around here and maybe you should check to see if their off limits." Angelus advanced slowly towards them.

"I think you should be careful, there are worse things walking these streets than you." One of the demons said. Angelus lunged forwards attacking the Gula's weak point, the gem on its hand. As the gem smashed the demon exploded into a pile of goo, Angelus managed to dodge it and move towards the other demon that had let out a deafening howl at the death of its brother. Angelus then brought the axe down on the hand of the demon and watched as it exploded just as the first had.

He then turned to face Kris, she was badly bleeding and was unconscious she need to get to a hospital and fast.

Kris awoke and her eyes were hit by a blinding white light from above her. She blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted, she looked around and noticed she was in a hospital. The memories of the fight against the Gula's came flashing back and she raised a hand to her head.

A nurse then decided to enter the room. She looked and seen Kris was awake before walking back out, she then returned with a doctor.

"Well glad to see your wake I thought it would have been longer considering the extent of your injuries but you have healed very fast. We shall have to keep you in over night just as a precaution. Oh yes I almost forgot you have visitor I shall just send him in." The doctor told her before walking out, the person that walked in wasn't who she was expecting.

**A/N: Yes, yes very short I know but reviews would be nice please thank you.**


End file.
